Never Say Never
by James Flamel
Summary: Sakura doesn't want a new team mate. She already has Sasuke. But is Sasuke enough for her? Why have the sand ninja returned? Will the Fifth Hokage's force be enough to stop the wind country? Rated T to be safe. SakuraXOC and SakuraXKankuro. KakashiXOC.
1. Sasukeru

Hi all! This is just a simple Naruto fan fiction. It's probable not going to be anything special, but it might be worth something. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own my new character that is made up in this story (ok, really I do. You'll find out his name later on!)

Ready, Steady, Go!

Never Say Never

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi Sensei i to meet them in the back ally. As usual, he was terribly late, and as usual, he did not seem to care.

"Morning gang!" he yelled as he swooped down from a nearby building. He bore a massive grin on his face.

"Hello Kakashi Sensei, had a good morning? And by the way, where were you?" asked Sakura. She was desperately trying to keep a straight face, for Inner Sakura was screaming "Why The Heck Are You 2 Hours Late? Where Could You Have Possibly Been?

"Yeah, where have you been?" asked Naruto and Sasuke in unison. They had softened up a bit, so they weren't close rivals now.

"I had a meeting." Kakashi said hurriedly, "But anyway, I came to tell you that we are accepting a new shinobi in are cell. His name is Uzuchima Sasukeru. You will meet him tomorrow. Class dismissed!" Then he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Clever Jutsu, thought Sasuke. It's obvious is hiding something.

Sasuke walked away without a second thought. "I'll see you tomorrow." called Sasuke.

"This will be fun!" yelled Naruto. "A new student! Well, I'm off to get some ramen."

So Sakura was left standing there with nothing to do.

A new kid, she thought. And no less, a boy. Mean while, Inner Sakura was going ballistic. "A New Boy!" she yelled "I don't want another boy! Especially if he like Naruto. Totally helpless. Besides, I got my precious Sasuke!"

She walked of to study.

The next day, everyone meet up in the exact same spot. The new kid was with Kakashi.

"Good morning everyone, this is Uzuchima Sasukeru."

"Hi!" yelled out Naruto, hyper as usually.

Sasuke nodded his head toward Sasukeru. Not to shabby, he thought to himself. He might be of some use.

While Kakashi Sensei was talking, Sakura was staring glassy-eyed at Sasukeru. He was even more handsome then Sasuke. Sakura found herself in instant love.

"Hi," Sakura said shyly. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

"Well, I'm glad you're taking the time to meet each other. Now, class dismissed." Kakashi disappeared once again in his mystical smokey stuff.

"A-ahh, so, do you want to go on a date?" asked Sakura. She was blushing.

"Sure." replied Sasukeru. "Let's go?"

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Sakura and Sasukeru walked off together. They both knew they had a lot of competition if they were to get her back.

"That little brat." they said in unison. They were getting good at that.

So, what did you think? I would like to hear your suggestions as usual.

Uchiha Calcifer Sasuke


	2. Operation: Get Sakura!

Chapter 2

Operation: Get Sakura!

Naruto and Sasuke devised a plan. That afternoon, they spied on Sakura and Sasukeru. They looked like they were having lots of fun, but Naruto and Sasuke didn't much care.

Sakura saw them watching her. Sasukeru didn't notice. "What the heck are they doing!" screamed Inner Sakura. "They're ruining EVERYTHING!" "Ummm, Sasukeru can we go get some ramen." "Sure Sakura babe, and call me Sasru."

Sasuke snorted. Some ninja, he can't even sense are presents. Sakura is too good for this dobe. Even Naruto is better than him.

Mean while, Sakura and Sasru had walked over to the local Ramen Café. Sakura was admiring Sasru. He was so handsome with his sleek and shiny brown hair. He was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves torn off. He had the Leaf Village sign on his pants. They were also torn so they hung to knee height. His Leaf Village head band was hanging around his neck, swaying in the breeze. He had a large knife strapped to his back. "For safety precautions," he had said. "I don't want my little Sakura babe to get hurt now do I?" He was always sweet talking Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting close by. They were ready for the action. The plan was to fake an announcement for Sasukeru, get him tied up, throw him in a bag, and dispose of him somewhere. Very simple plan, no. Well, it was going to be tricky pulling it off.

Naruto and Sasuke made four dopple gangers each, to keep an eye on Sakura and Sasukeru. The real Naruto went to distracted teachers, while the real Sasuke went to give the announcement.

Naruto ran down the hallway of the Ninja Academy. He started swearing to all the teachers he passed, called them names, and did his special jutsu for all who got too near. He ran outside with a dozen teachers chasing after him.

When Sasuke saw Naruto run past, he entered. The Ninja Academy was completely deserted when he came in. He past no one as he made his way to one of the classrooms. When he entered, he ran to the installed speaker. He had to act fast or the teachers would come back. Then he would be busted. Especially if Kakashi was there. He pressed the button and the speaker crackled to life. "Uzuchima Sasukeru, please report to the testing room. Uzuchima Sasukeru, please report to the testing room, thank you." said Sasuke in his best "i'm an annoying teacher" voice. He sprinted out of the room. Unfortunately, he left the speaker on. Sasuke flew around and threw a knife at the button. Instantly, it shut off.

Sasuke was sweating by the time he meat Naruto in the testing room. "Come on Sasuke, get behind a desk."

"I'm going, I'm going." Sasuke panted.

Two minutes later, Sasukeru entered the room. "Ready, steady, go!" they cried and threw themselves on top of Sasukeru.

"Hey, off me!" he cried, but his voice was muffled by Naruto. Sasukeru was quickly tied up, gag, and stuffed in a bag.

"Come on, lets throw this garbage out." panted Sasuke as he and Naruto dragged out a squirming bag of Sasukeru.

Luckily, there was a garbage barge rolling of some distance away. They picked up the Sasukeru bag, threw him in, and off he went.

Just then, they heard Sakura approaching. "Ahh, crap!" they said in unison and sprinted off. They could still hear her yelling at them as they dived into the academy full of those angry teachers Naruto had disturbed before. They also knew the knife belonged to Sasuke, thanks to Kakashi, who knew his students well.

"Ahh, crap!" they said again.


	3. Big Trouble and the Guests

Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've been working on different stories. This chapter is going to be switching between Naruto and Sasuke, the guests, and Sakura. I don't have much to say, so read on! I guess. That was very random. And stupid.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasukeru I still own and any random Jutsu I make up._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three:**

**Big Trouble and the Guests**

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the testing room. The doors were locked, and they were tied up. They hadn't escaped yet. Who would want to? Sakura was going to rip them up into tiny pieces anyway.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "Let's just get out-a-here!"

"No you dunce!" whispered Sasuke franticly. "Sakura will _kill _us!"

"Maybe she will spare us if we beg. It's worth a try!" Naruto smiled his big smile.

"Fine." sighed Sasuke

He slipped out a kunai and sliced through the ropes that bond him and Naruto together. They slipped out of the room and disappeared from sight.

* * *

"AHHHH! Where have Sasuke and Naruto gone? I'm soooo going to rip them up into tiny pieces!" Sakura screamed. She had been looking for them ever since she saw what they did to poor Sasukeru. 

She walked over to the local store. Maybe Sasuke and Naruto were trying to give her the slip in there.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto reappeared in front of the local store. 

"Let there be thanks to the Illusion Jutsu!" cried Naruto.

"Shut up, dunce! Sakura could be anywhere!" yelled Sasuke as he hit Naruto and the head.

"Owwww……"

"Follow me." Sasuke said as he ran towards some apartment buildings.

* * *

Sakura came out of the store just minutes after Sasuke and Naruto left. She walked over to some random cafés. Maybe they were eating something. 

'Once I find them, they are soooo dead!' Inner Sakura seethed.

Just then see saw Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. She jumped behind a near-by building, so she could here what they were saying. She totally forgot about Naruto and Sasuke.

'I wonder what they're doing here. It's not the exams again, is it?' Sakura thought.

* * *

"Do you all know the plan?" asked Gaara. 

"Yeah Gaara." answered Temari. Kankuro just remanded silent. He seemed to be under the weather.

"Well?" Gaara snorted at Kankuro.

"Yes, all mighty,lordly brother!" yelled Kankuro, kneeling down on the ground at his brothers feet. Sakura couldn't help it. She laughed, then froze. She had given away her cover!

Thankfully, Temari and Kankuro just walked away.

"Wait!" Gaara ordered. He turned toward the place where Sakura was hiding. "I think we have a spy."

* * *

Now a big thanks to Joyness, Akahiko, Scientific Angel, Lady of Yaoi, SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR, Mezumi Azuma, and Crazychris13 for reviewing! 

Uchiha Pendragon


	4. Sasukeru and the Sand Ninja?

Since Ever Lasting Go is now finished, I'll be working on this story for a while. I hope you don't mind. I'm also going to be adding a few new characters in. Scientific Angel should be happy with that (wink wink). So, ummm, enjoy…..I guess.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I do own all my OCs, and any random, made up jutsu or two._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sasukeru and Sand Ninja? What the Heck?**

Sasuke and Naruto emerged from a near by store. Which just 'happened' to be near where Sakura and the sand ninja were.

Sasuke came out caring a very large collection of new, and shiny, shinobi weapons.

Naruto on the other hand, came out with ten new, and non-shiny, rolls of toilet paper.

"Hey Sasuke, isn't this toilet paper pretty?" asked Naruto. "I love the way it sparkles in the sun light!"

Sasuke just sighed. "…….Idiot." he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Sasuke?" asked Naruto, absentmindedly looking at a bulletin board for toilet paper.

"Nothing….."

"Hey, isn't that Sakura? And that creepy Gaara? What are they doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know, but I think Sakura might be in danger. I don't want to be short of a team member. Then we'll be weaker then ever!"

"Bu-hey! What do you mean 'weaker then ever'!"

Too bad Sasuke already started heading towards Sakura and the sand ninja.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped from one tree to the next, until they were a few yards away from the shinobi.

"Let's see what's happening." whispered Sasuke to Naruto.

"Yes sir!" replied Naruto.

Sasuke Face: O.O Naruto Face: (:

* * *

"So, its Sakura is it?" asked Temari casually.

"Y-Yeah. Why?" asked Sakura shakily.

"Because you're meddling with our business." said Gaara sternly.

Kankuro whistled. "Come on Gaara, why don't you let her go?"

"Why would you care?" asked Temari.

"B-Because she d-doesn't know that much." Kankuro managed to get out.

"No! Not until we know how much she's learned….." hissed Gaara.

(Sakura Face: O-O Gaara Face: >.> Temari Face : P Kankuro Face T.T)

* * *

"Sakura doesn't seem to be in any real danger. We should keep in eye on her though. She might have some information for us." said Sasuke. 

"Whatever…." replied Naruto.

* * *

"What information did you overhear?" asked Gaara. He wanted to get the point. He had somewhere to be. 

"I-I just heard you asking you're team if they knew a plan…." Sakura said shakily.

"Ok Gaara, I think you can let her go!" yelled Kankuro.

"For once, I agree with Kankuro." Temari said.

"Fine, since Kankuro seems to have a 'thing' for Sakura, she can go." Gaara stated.

Sakura let out a big breath of air. She was safe!

Kankuro did a silent cry of 'Yes!' before they started moving away. Just before Kankuro disappeared, he said "I'll she you 'round, eh Sakura?" and winked.

Sakura was dazed by what Kankuro had said. 'I'll have time to think about it later.' she thought to herself as she walked to where Sasuke and Naruto were hiding.

(Sakura Face: O.o)

* * *

"Humph, I never thought Sakura could be such an annoying brat." said Gaara as they walked to a near by tree. 

"I agree with you." said Sasukeru, as he stepped out from behind the tree.

* * *

Ohhhh, I left it of at a cliff hanger. For some reason, that was a hard chapter for me to write. I don't know why. Anyhoo, thanks to these people who reviewed last chapter. They are Crazychris13, Akahiko, Scientific Angel, Mezumi Azuma, seguha, IdiotAmerica56, and SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR. Thanks for reviewing! 

Uchiha James


	5. Thinking

HI! Yes, I am really hyper at the moment. This is sorta going to be short, and it's mostly on Sakura this time. Next, you kind find out more about Sasukeru and the new OC. Please enjoy, I guess. Oh, and Pendragon Memory is updated! Yeah!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Thinking**

'What the heck just happened back there?' asked Sakura to herself, as she walked through the trees. Inner Sakura was going just a bit crazy inside her head.

'WHAT! Why are the sand ninja here! And I can't believe that I've never noticed how cute Kankuro is! Even cuter than Sasukeru!'

While Sakura was thinking and walking at the same time (sadly doing more thinking) she ran into a tree. And that tree was the one that Naruto and Sasuke were hiding in.

"Owww!" yelled Sakura.

And at the moment that she hit the tree, Naruto fell out. "Hi Sakura!" he yelled. "I'm glad you're all right!"

"Hi Naruto." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, aren't you still ma-hey!" Naruto cried as Sasuke jumped down and stuck his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Don't remind Sakura!" he whispered into Naruto's ear. "Yo." he replied calmly to Sakura.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Sakura.

"We were in the neighborhood, and we saw you and the sand ninja talking. Mind you, we couldn't hear them talking." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah, but I think Sasuke was just worried about you." Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear.

"No you dobe." said Sasuke, hitting Naruto on the head. "It just seemed strange that the sand ninja would come back so soon. I wanted to see what they were up to. But Sakura was already found. I didn't want to get too close and blow our cover."

"Says you lover boy." mumbled Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke said, hitting him on the head again.

"Grrrrrr……."

"So, what happened anyway?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I just heard Gaara asking his team if they knew a plan. That's all." Sakura said.

"It still may be of some use. Naruto and I shall tell the Hokage." replied Sasuke. "Come on dobe."

"I AM NOT A DOBE!" yelled Naruto as he ran after Sasuke.

'Boys are so weird.' Sakura thought, walking toward her apartment.

* * *

When Sakura got home, she thought a lot about what had happened. It felt like it took place so long ago, but it had been only an hour.

Then there was a nock on her door. She opened the door and found a piece of paper that said 'Meet in the ally behind your apartment at 8:00.'

'I wonder who sent this.' she thought to herself. Sakura looked at her clock. It was seven-thirty. She had just enough time to get ready.

* * *

Sakura walked into the ally at exactly eight. She saw something move behind a dumpster. She jumped into her battle stance, but it was only a cat.

'Why am I so tense?' she asked herself. Only having seconds to ponder the thought, she heard a voice.

"So, you actually came."

* * *

Another cliff hanger! Do you all hate me for the cliff hangers? I'm starting write like DJ MacHale, always ending with a cliff hanger. Anyway, thank you to Scientific Angel, Akahiko, and seguha for reviewing!

Uchiha James


	6. Love Go 'Round

I'm back. With more stuff. Yeah. Ok, so in this chapter you will find out about the new OC, and the person Sakura was going to meet. I can't believe I haven't gotten any flames! Also, you will see more of Kakashi in this chapter. Enjoy please. And review! Please.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I do own Sasukeru and mah new OC._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Love Go 'Round**

Sakura spun around, and to her surprise, found Kankuro standing on a trash can.

"Hi Kankuro." said Sakura, blushing a little. Ok, maybe a lot.

"Yo." replied Kankuro.

Ashe was about to get down, a raccoon ran up the trash can that he was standing on. Kankuro lost his balance and fell off.

"Gahhhhhh!" he cried as he fell and hit the ground.

"Kankuro! Are you all right?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm cool." he said as he dusted himself off.

"I'm glad. How did you get away from your siblings?" Sakura asked.

"Well, since we were in a forest, I just sorta snuck away. I wasn't that hard." Kankuro said proudly.

"Oh. Do you want to go out for food while you're here?"

"Sure!" replied Kankuro. "It can be like a date." Sakura blushed even more. Even Kankuro was blushing a little.

The odd couple walked off to get some ramen…….or pizza.

* * *

"Why do I always get stuck with the boring jobs?" sighed Kakashi. He was standing in front of the Leaf Village gate. His job was to escort the new teacher to the Hokage. She was here to help him with his cell. Since everyone somehow hated each other. 

Kakashi didn't realize that this new teacher could change his life entirely.

And it started with the gates opening.

The new shinobi entered the Leaf Village.

"Hi, my name is Izumi Misaki. I'll be helping you with your students."

"That's nice." replied Kakashi, leading Izumi to the Hokage.

Kakashi noticed that Izumi had purple hair, tied up in a bun at the back of her head. She also wore a long shirt, with a sleeveless shirt over that. She already had a leaf head band on, and a leaf vest on as well. Her pants were long, with a bunch of string pieces tied on. Her pants had many holes too. The shoes weren't anything special, just black and blue. Kakashi also couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was.

'I've never been one for love, but she is pretty nice. I think this will be fun.' He thought to himself. But he didn't know what Izumi had in store for him...

* * *

Well, that was sorta short. I guess. Now for the reviewers. A big thank you to Akihiko, Scientific Angel, seguha, and YinYang-Animal! This is now my most popular story with 22 reviews! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! 


	7. Kankuro's First Kiss

Man, this story is going to be longer than I expected! It's probably going to be more than ten chapters. I'm not sure yet. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Kankuro's First Kiss**

As Kakashi lead Izumi through the streets to "their" apartment, he got to find out a little about her, ah………. personality.

"Hey, uh, Kakashi! What time do you meet the kids in the morning?" asked Izumi.

"A-ah, at e-eight thirty." Kakashi stammered. He didn't want to tell Izumi that he arrived two hours late each day.

"Eh? What's with your stuttering?"

"N-nothing, it's that-"

"Awww, is the little baby Kakashi sick?" cut in Izumi.

"NO! It's just that just-" Kakashi was cut off again as Izumi started blurting out thoughts.

'Of my first impression, I hate her.' Kakashi thought. 'But then again, it could change like it did with my students.'

"Oh look, we're here." he droned, snapping back to reality.

"You know, I was kidding earlier. That's just my way of showing that I care about…..people." Izumi said.

"Well the, shall I walk you to your room?" asked Kakashi.

"I'd love to!" yelled Izumi, flashing a peace sign.

* * *

Sakura and Kankuro were sitting in a fancy restraint, eating, uh…….ramen! Yeah, ramen.

"Wow Kankuro, you sure are funny!" laughed Sakura, for Kankuro just told a joke.

"T-thanks Sakura." Kankuro blushed. "M-may I walk you home?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"I had a wonderful time." said Sakura as they neared her apartment. Which she shared with Kakashi and her teammates.

"I'm glad. So did I." Kankuro replied, blushing a little.

"So, ah, wanna have another date four days from now?" asked Sakura.

Kankuro gulped. 'Today is Tuesday, so four days from now would be……Saturday!' he thought. 'But that's the day of the plan! Gaara would surly kill me if I don't show! But I can't pass up love……'

"S-sure. I'll be there. I-I mean I'll pick you up at three."

"So I'll see you then. Night Kankuro!" Sakura waved.

"Ummm, uh, one sec." Kankuro said as he grabbed Sakura. He pulled her close and they kissed. Both Sakura and Kankuro were blushing madly.

The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but it seemed like a life time to both them. Kankuro finely broke away, still blushing madly. Sakura was the same.

"Well, G'night." Kankuro said, after a few minutes of silent. And he was still blushing.

"Yeah." replied Sakura. "See ya…." She waved briefly as she closed her door.

'Wow! My first date.' Kankuro thought. 'And my first….…..kiss….…..'

* * *

Mmmkay, seventh chapter is done! That's one of the most romance filled chapters that going to be in the whole story! I hope you enjoyed! Now, a big thank you to believer07747, Akahiko, Demon Of Madness, Dog of the Dead, and Akahiko for reviewing! Thank you guys!

Uchiha James


	8. Defense

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with other stories. Speaking of busy, I had my Black Belt Qualification Test on Friday the 3rd. I got picked up, but somehow, I managed to be on top of some people! I also got to hip-toss a black belt!! It was sweet. But the bad news is, I think I over-used my left shoulder muscles. Darn you jab/punch combinations!! Anyhoo, on to the story!

**Chapter 8**

**Defense**

Sasuke and Naruto ran toward the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

"Tsunade-chan, we have information about the sand-ninja Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. We overheard that they were planning something, but we don't know what." Sasuke told Tsunade before she could say anything.

"Hey!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "Why couldn't I tell the Fifth Hokage-sama?"

"Because I wanted to say it."

"Fine."

"Hmm, this news is very disturbing. Good job Sasuke…….and you too, Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Oh!! And Sakura helped too! See was the one spying on Gaara and his teammates!" yelled Naruto.

"Thank you for telling me that Naruto."

Naruto flashed a HUGE smile. Sasuke just glared at him.

"Butt-munch……." whispered Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, would you mind coming out in the hall with me?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto reluctantly followed Sasuke out of the room.

"IDIOT!" Sasuke yelled, hitting Naruto over the head with his fists, multiple times.

10 minutes later, when Sasuke and Naruto re-entered the room, Naruto was covered in bumps.

"Sasuke, Naruto." Tsunade said, grimising as she looked at Naruto, "I have arranged for you and some other Chunin to go on a mission to see what the wind country is up to. Do you exept this mission?"

"Yes Fifth Hokage-sama." replied Naruto and Sasuke.

"That's good. Your partners are Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, and Misaki Izumi. I'll round up everyone else. Be prepared to leave tomorrow. Good luck! Dismissed!"

Naruto and Sasuke left Tsunade's office.

"Hey Sasuke, lets go back to our apartment. We're going to need to rest up for tomorrow." said Naruto.

"For once, I agree."

Sasuke and Naruto walked in silence to their apartment.

* * *

Kankuro arrived at the apartment that he had to share with Gaara and Temari. Tomorrow, they would be departing to get read for the plan. He hated leaving Sakura.

When Kankuro entered the apartment, he was greeted by Temari.

"Hey Kankuro. What you doing up so late? You on a date?" asked Temari. It sounded like see had too much sugar, or was drunk on her own cooking.

"Temari, are you ok? You sound drunk. And no, I was not having a date."

"Are you sure Kankuro?" asked Temari again, hiccupping.

"Yes!!"

Just then, Gaara entered the room.

"I have no time for your love life Kankuro. We leave tonight. Get packed up."

Kankuro looked shocked. "But, we were leaving tomorrow!"

"Change of plans. If you can't handle it, then I suggest staying with your precious Sakura."

Gaara left the room.

Temari hiccupped some more, and then left the room.

Kankuro kicked a chair, and went up to his room to start packing.

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked it. I make Sasuke sorta a butt-munch. Thank you to Izenofcrazypie, seguha, Dog of the Dead, Demon Of Madness, dashdashhypenspace-, and SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR!! You guys rock!!

Uchiha Odd


	9. Wind Country: Sand Team

Yay!! I'm updating again! I hope this makes up for the long wait. Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter!!

**Chapter 9**

**Journey to the Wind Country: Sand Team**

Kankuro finished packing all of his belongings. He went into Gaara's room.

"I'm all ready."

"Good." said Gaara.

Then Temari entered the room, still hiccupping. "I'm ready too."

"Good, then let's go. Temari, get rid of those hiccups."

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro left the apartment. Kankuro saw that the clock on the wall of the apartment said midnight.

"Gaara, are you sure we have enough food?" Kankuro asked.

"Don't know, don't care."

"Dang."

* * *

When the small party reached the gate, Gaara used Sand Coffin on the guards. Temari and Kankuro slipped out with Gaara.

Kankuro made no attempt to start a conversation. 10 minutes had already past since they left the gate.

"Hey Kankuro, you wanna tell us 'bout your love dove?" smirked Temari. See didn't have her hiccups, but still sounded drunk.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes." replied Kankuro.

"Shut up you two. We're in the desert now. We have to be extremely quiet." hissed Gaara. Sand slowly slithered out of his gourd as he spoke.

Temari and Kankuro nodded to their team mate.

The small party walked a ways.

"I heard something." Gaara said.

Temari reached back for her fan, while Kankuro readied Crow.

"Now Gaara, Kankuro, Temari. You don't have to come at me like that." Sasukeru said.

"Sa-Sasukeru? Is it really you?" asked Kankuro.

"Long time no see." said Gaara.

"Indeed." replied Sasukeru. He was wearing gray cargo pants, blue sleeveless shirt, sand headband, and a long, black cape with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back.

"How are things in the wind country?" asked Temari.

"All is well."

"Have you made contact with the other 'alive' members of the Uchiha Clan?" Gaara asked.

"Only Itachi."

Kankuro was too shocked to speak. He was never informed that Sasukeru was one of the Uchiha members. He only thought Sasuke and Itachi were left.

"Come. We must hurry to the wind country." Sasukeru said. He started walking away. The others followed.

"So," Sasukeru said, "Kankuro. How's this…….err…..love life coming along? With Sakura I presume?"

Kankuro just scowled.

"Now now, no need to get embarrassed." Sasukeru smirked.

"It's none of your business."

"Fine. If you feel that way."

Not a word was said for the rest of the journey to the wind country. When they arrived at the gate, Sasukeru spoke again.

"I have received word that the Hokage is sending over some……..ah……..chunin. We will be setting traps around the area. I hope it won't be a problem." and with that, he left the three team mates at the gate.

* * *

Well, there's another chapter for you. Thanks to SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR, seguha, and Dog of the Dead for reviewing!

Uchiha Odd


	10. Wind Country: Leaf Team

Well, I'm back. Just so you know, I plan to put out a Naruto Holiday Special, which includes my friend, Dog o' the Dead, and a few others. If you want to be in the story, email me what you would like to look like, your name, age, paring, and hobbies. Just so you know, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kiba are already taken. Also, any other info that you would like to add is welcome. …..and I got a semi-sharp metal sword!! And a black belt. Now……..enjoyith the chapterith!!

**Chapter 10**

**Journey to the Wind Country: Leaf Team**

When Naruto opened his eyes the next morning, he found Sasuke flicking his head.

"Gah!! What the heck are YOU doing Sasuke!! How did you get in!?" yelled the spaz.

"Well, I'm here to wake you up, cause you overslept. And I got in by unlocking the door. Duh."

"What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"6:45 am."

What time are we supposed to leave?"

"7:00."

"…….."

"am."

"AHHHHHH!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't worry. I packed half of your stuff. You eat and finish packing, and I'll meet you by the gate at 7:00 sharp."

"Alright." said Naruto.

"And don't be late;" added Sasuke, "otherwise Tsunade will be pissed."

With that, Sasuke left Naruto's room. 'I better finish paking.' Naruto thought.

10 minutes later, Naruto made his way to the front gate. Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Kakashi, and Izumi were already there.

"Hey guys!" I guess I'm on time to day." said Naruto, as he bonded down the path.

"Yeah, you made it with 5 minutes to spare." Kakashi said. "It's a REAL accomplishment alright."

"……….."

5 minutes later, Tsunade appeared at the gate. "Well, I hope you're ready for this. Just get to the gate, and figure something out from there. Good luck." And she disappeared again.

(Everyone's facial expression: Oo)

"Alrighty everyone!!! Let's get our rears inta gear!" yelled Izumi.

Everyone else stared in horror, because of what they had to deal with for the WHOLE trip.

At about 7:05, am, about 5 minutes after the Leaf team left the village, Izumi and Naruto broke out in song. They started singing:

I'm a little teapot

Short and stout!

Here is mah handle,

Here is mah spout!

When I get all steamed up,

Here me shout:

TIP ME OVER AND

PORE ME OUT!!!

"Ok, remind me never to invite Izumi and/or Naruto over to my house." said Kakashi.

"Sure." said Sasuke.

Tenten and Sakura remanded silent.

"I have an idea." Neji said, "Why don't you two just SHUT UP!!!"

And the rest of the trip was spent in silents.

* * *

Another chapter gone. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to Orchestrate Sound, seguha, SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR, and dinogirl694 for reviewing!! 

Uchiha Odd


	11. Fatal Mastake

I'm sooo sorry for not updated sooner!! I've been REALLY busy. Blame school. I'm serious, blame school. Well, the good news is I'm back and better than ever! I'm doing a special writing class, so my writing skills are better than before. Sergei Capaul read this story, or what I have of it, and thinks it's REALLY good. Yeah, he's a spaz. Remind you of a certain blonde?

**Never Say Never **

**Chapter 11**

**Fatal Mistake**

"Wahoo! We're here!" yelled Naruto, as his team caught sight of the Wind Village gate.

Kakashi and Izumi stopped. Since they were up front, so did everyone else. After Kakashi and Izumi were Neji and Tenten, and then came Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Kakashi, why did you stop?!" wined the blonde.

"Because," sighed Kakashi, "I sense a ninja's presence. Any other question?"

"Yeah, when do we get FOOD?!" Izumi asked. You could see she was drooling slightly.

"Not until we get to there," Neji reminded.

"Show off," muttered Izumi.

"WHAT was THAT?"

"I said you're a SHOW OFF!"

"Now now, no fighting you too," Kakashi sighed.

"You do that too much sensei." It was Sakura who said this. She, Tenten, and Sasuke had kept quiet most of the trip. Sasuke had just enjoyed watching the others fight.

Forgetting Kakashi's warning, the group started up again.

"Hey, does anyone else think it's getting harder to move?" grunted Sasuke.

"You're right!" gasped Tenten.

The grouped stopped moving, only then to realize that they had walked right into a pool of quick sand!

"Nice going Neji." Naruto snarled. "You could have used your eye-power-thing to see the quick sand!"

"Yeah, well that's sort of hard to do, when all your walking on IS sand!"

While the two bickered, the others tried to find some way out of their sand trap. This didn't really work that well. As the sand got up to about shoulder height, Sakura got an idea. Slowly, she gave up struggling, and let the sand get a little higher. Then, using a new jutsu she learned, she propelled herself out of the sand.

Landing with a "thump" on her bottom, she looked back at the quick sand, and saw that her other team mates had been sucked into the quick sand.

With a sickening feeling, she turned around, and saw four figures in the distance.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'll update again soon! Thanks to seguha and ShinRa Associate for reviewing!

Bartelemy


End file.
